freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tera
Tera is an online multi-player, MMORPG. This game is rated M and has some unique graphics that are breathtaking. The reason for it being rated M is for its violence, blood, and suggestive themes.Here is some more stuff about the game. Feel free to join us. ~Moonpelt ~Story line~ Ok, so basically in the story line is that a long time ago, these powerful Gods fought with each other over many things and weren't very helpful to each other. ( Wow what a life that would be. ) And their people didn't get a long very well either. Until one day, a mighty rift opened up and created and caused all Hell to break loose. ( Just another day in paradise.) Bring horrible corrupted creatures to destory the kingdoms, Gods and world. The people and the Gods saw this and what their future will look lke if they don't something to stop this. So they all agreed and united together to fight off these creatures. The battle for their home has begun and the federation. (You will see the clips and storylines soon enough in the game. ) -Infomation for beginners- Welcome to Tera. ( New loading screen. ) You can start off by creating your amazing charater, race, class, gender and name. ( New mixmatch. ) ( New island aka Lost Isle )The Island of StepStone is now where level 1 - 11 can get more xp and start faster in Tera. The island has a new story line so that all players can now access. Don't worry, Island of Dawn is still around to explore and get the old story. :p ( Not putting up new story line. Spoilers. ) ( NEW* New players guide!!! :DD ) -Quests- There are over thousand of quests to do in this game. You can do many quests at once but that means more running back and forth sometimes. Quests in red question marks or anything red floating above their head, means is a storyline and main quest. Yellow means it's for random things like finding a dog in a gave yard ( that is one of those quests not joking! ) Sometimes quest give you special mounts to ride a long the paths and roads faster. It also gives you cool potions, clothing and weapons. Daily quests you can do once a day and give you xp to help level up. Quest are amazing they make you run around and see the beautiful world your in. Careful though some quests can only be unlocked when your a certain level, that's cause there are dangerious higher level things that can kill ya. ~Level up / XP~ Leveling is up is one of the most exciting, wonderful feelings your charater needs to continue it's quest to help the world and to get amazing new stuff. XP helps you gain to the next level. You don't need quests to help gain XP, though just kill monsters too. Unlike AA, Tera makes you so you don't loose XP. However, it gets harder each time you level up to get it. ( Sorry had to say something about AA. Sorry if I offended anyone. o.o ) 1 - 15 is easy and continues to get a little harder each time. You can level up to 65 and above but 65 is mainly the max point. That doesn't mean there isn't stuff to do when your 65 that just means you unlocked the hardest challenges ever and dungons. Level 60 you can earn a rare free Black Panther/Leopard mount and more. So level up! Buddy up system It's no fun doing quests and dungeons on your own. That's why Tera created the new buddy up system. You can share quests and XP. You earn 10 points for running a dungeon with someone. Points for what? Points for prizes and achievements. Mounts / Pets Mounts and pets is what basiclly everyone loves. ( Not sure if that's true or not but it is for me. ) There are over 120 different types of mounts! You get 2 new mounts in the begining and when you start playing. A RazorMane white horse and Ex-TRM. Do quests and you'll get more that or buy them from the cash shop. Mounts help your speed go faster and as for pets well they help kick monsters. Pets are loving, caring companions. They will help you on quests and stuff. However, it means taking care of them that's their reward they want. ( There are only a few pets but that's cause the game is only 3 years old and is adding new stuff to it. ) ( Link to see 111 mounts: http://mmomounts.com/tera-mounts ) $Cash Shop$ Cash shop is a gre at way to buy the hotest new style, weapons, pets, mounts, more. Cash Shop always is updating with this stuff. Cash Shop isn't very expensive, unless you want millions of points. XD ( Not going into much detail with this cause it basically is what it is. ) $10 = 1000 points, $20 = 2200 + 10% discount, $40 = 4600 points + 15% discount, $100 = 12000 points + 20% discount. Dressing Room! Can't decide on what to get or what looks good on your char? Well thankfully you can now see what you looks good on you with the new dressing room. ( It be like a giant mirror. ) Just go on to the game and click on one of the icons on the bottom bar that says dressing room and there you go! :3 %Federation Bills / Shop% Federation Bills are exclusive money points. Each time and day you log in to the game you earn 15 Federation bills. You can collect a lot of them and go to a special store which can earn you great rewards and prizes. Kinda like the Mystery Merchant back on FreeRealms. You can save them in a bank which all your chars can use at anytime. Find a popori named Tikat. He can be found in any town but these ones, Velika, Allemantheia, or Kaiator. ( Thank Tera staff and website for this information. Some of it is in my words though. Oh and the pic is from Tera website! So I don't own it but I am using it for an example! ) *Guilds* TERA Guild - Update Launch Trailer (Full HD) Welcome to the guild. Guilds are easy and quick to make. You just need yourself and one more player in a party. Oh you also need to be level 8 or above. In guilds you gain more XP and quests done faster. Plus who doesn't want to be in an epic family. Guilds not only gain XP but your very own sky castle!!! Which then becomes a huge entertainment home. Guilds can be on all servers at anytime. If you wanna show off your guild and prove how bad ass you are, you can in PVP areas, dungons, extra. You can comstumize your guild name and it's little logo. Trading Players can now trade a lot of items. If you want to trade with someone just use your blue arrow mouse on that character, until they glow blue. The click on them and hit trade. Trading locations around the world for players are at every main city. For example Velika.. across the bridge and down the path close to Celestial Hills land. You won't miss it! It's another giant castle! Trade broker is the quick easy way to trade anything, but it costs a few coins to put items in there as a fee to keep the business going. Here is a tip. If your wanting to trade an item, then put it a few coins lower than the last lower price in the system. Warning!: Players can not trade soulbound items. Once you sounbound it's your's. Players if your wanting to trade mounts be sure not to click it once in inventory, first make sure you are trading with someone or have broker trade up and open. ( XD I tried getting HiddenMorgan his very first mount and I may have soulbound it to me. Oops! ) !PvP! PvP can make your guild and char stronger. You can earn great rewards from it and show off. PvP can be fought anywhere and anytime. You can have a one vs one duel, guild vs guild, one vs guild, extra. You must be at least level 30 to do Guild vs Guild. Battle grounds: over 15 different ones. ( Battlegrounds is basically, capture the flag. ) Events :^) Tera has a lot of events. Holiday ones especially. You can earn prizes and rewards on these events. Some can dress up and play exclusive games from holidays. Dungons and PvP grounds change and open up too during this. World maps Here are some maps that can help you if you get lost on a different land. x3( This is a pic from my screen on my Tera game. ) NEW MAP! List of things to do if your at end game! ( Level 65 ) # Relax, hang out with friends, keep exploring # Fight more stronger BAMs to earn more rare items and achievements # Try gathering/cooking # Enchanting things # Do some alchemy # Create weapons/armor/clothing # Do guild vs. guild battles # Fight in more higher level dungeons # More quests # Join an Alliance # Make another new class/race # Earn a Skycastle # Gain a Black Panther <-- you have to do a few types of quest to earn it. Takes 3 days to get it from what I heard # Snowball fights! # Battlegrounds # Mining # Find all achievements There is still so much more to do! Check link for a few more things: http://tera.enmasse.com/game-guide/gameplay/endgame Alliance/Allegiance System I pledge my allegiance, for ever more. . . . Allegiances/Alliances are looking for guilds to give up their lives/loyalty to join the great fights against other allegiances to earn noctenium, fame, gold, rare items, extra. There are over 3 different Alliances systems and here is how to find them. (Thank Tera for the information! :D ) * Free Traders Collective ** The exarch of the Free Traders Collective sets taxes and policy for the entire continent of Southern Arun. ** You can find their headquarters in Free Traders Hall in the Velika Outskirts. ** The Free Traders Collective uses noctenium as a means toward financial prosperity. Members of the collective earn 1 percent more gold from monsters. * Enlightened Union ** The exarch of the Enlightened Union sets taxes and policy for the entire continent of Southern Shara. ** You can find their headquarters in Enlightened Union Hall in the Allemantheia Outskirts. ** The Enlightened Union studies noctenium in academic pursuits. Members of the union gain 5 percent additional reputation credits for daily quests. * Iron Order ** The exarch of the Iron Order sets taxes and policy for the entire continent of Northern Shara. ** You can find their headquarters in Iron Order Hall in the Kaiator Outskirts. ** The Iron Order employs noctenium to achieve superior strength. Members of the order receive 5 percent additional stun resistance. How to join? Pay 1,000gold coins and must have 2 players in your guild at the same time to join. How to show/help my allegiance? By clicking on this link right here: http://tera.enmasse.com/alliance-guide What to earn and gain from all of this? Again click the link! Too much lists! Rofl. BuddyUp System! Greetings! Here is something that I forgot to add on to this page, it's not all the info but a little of what it is. For the full infomation please click this link: http://tera.enmasse.com/game-guide/buddyup-system ~Moonpelt TERA's Storm Season update introduces an in-game refer-a-friend feature, alglowing players to invite friends to play TERA—and giving both players rewards for accepting the invitation and reaching various milestones (such as leveling up to level 65). Mentors (players who refer friends) must be level 40 or above. Recruits must be players who have not played TERA in the past 30 days. Recruits can only apply one BuddyUp code, and it must be applied to a character level 9 or lower. Rewards! * Token of Friendship: Giving—Philter of Bravery, Battle Panacea * Token of Friendship: Level 10 Friend—10 friendly triple charms, 10 friendly (Santa) candles * Token of Friendship: Level 20 Friend—10 friendly triple charms, 10 friendly (Santa) candles * Token of Friendship: Level 30 Friend—5 friendly Master Enigmatic Scrolls, 10 friendly triple charms, 10 friendly (Santa) candles * Token of Friendship: Level 40 Friend—10 friendly feasts, 300 friendly noctenium infusions * Token of Friendship: Level 50 Friend—10 friendly feasts, 300 friendly noctenium infusions * Token of Friendship: Level 60 Friend—5 friendly Master Enigmatic Scrolls, 10 friendly feasts, 300 friendly noctenium infusions * Token of Friendship: Level 65 Friend—friendly Semi-enigmatic scroll, 5 friendly instance reset scrolls, Friendship Circle (right-click to exchange for Forge, a black dragon mount, Nugget pet, or party costume) ~Tera Rewards System~ TERA Rewards is a loyalty system that provides players a variety of exclusive benefits for playing through specific TERA content and for making purchases in the TERA Store. How Do Reward Points Work? Players earn Reward Points by completing certain max-level Vanguard Requests. The daily amount of Reward Points you can earn from in-game content is limited by your daily Vanguard Request cap. Players can also earn Reward Points by purchasing items in the TERA store. Points earned from TERA Store purchases have no daily cap. Reward Points are shared across a player’s entire account. As players earn Reward Points, their Reward Tier increases. TERA Rewards has 10 Reward Tiers that players can attain, and each new tier unlocks new account benefits. What are Reward Credits? Reward Credits are the currency required to purchase items in the Rewards Emporium. Players earn Reward Credits when they spend EMP in the TERA Store. At Reward Tier 2, players can redeem a daily allotment of credits, as well as gain access to an exclusive TERA Rewards dungeon where they can earn additional Reward Credits. Reward Credits are shared across a player’s entire account. TERA Rewards Tier Benefits Reward Tier 1: access to the TERA Rewards exclusive dungeon, a 5% account-wide XP boost, and a bundle of Reward Credits usable in the TERA Rewards Emporium Reward Tier 2: access to the TERA Rewards Emporium, +5% account-wide XP boost (total 10%), bundle of Reward Credits, a daily allotment of Reward Credits (1) Reward Tier 3: +1% enchanting success rate bonus, another +5% account-wide XP boost (total 15%), and a bundle of Reward Credits Reward Tier 4: a new tier of products in the TERA Rewards Emporium, another +5% account-wide XP boost (total 20%), and a bundle of Reward Credits Reward Tier 5: another +5% account-wide XP boost (total 25%), a bundle of Reward Credits, and an increase to the daily Reward Credit allotment (3) Reward Tier 6: new tier of products in the TERA Rewards Emporium unlocks, a 2% enchanting success rate bonus (replaces Reward Tier 3 benefit), another +5% account-wide XP boost (total 30%), a bundle of Reward Credits, and an increase to daily Reward Credit allotment (6) Reward Tier 7: Summon Party skill, a +10% account-wide XP boost (total 40%), a bundle of Reward Credits, and an increase to daily Reward Credit allotment (12) Reward Tier 8: a new tier of products in the TERA Rewards Emporium unlocks that includes four exclusive cosmetic accessories, an additional +10% account-wide XP boost (total 50%), a bundle of Reward Credits, and an increase to daily Reward Credit allotment (15) Reward Tier 9: Summon NPC: Phargo skill, a 3% enchanting success rate bonus (replaces Reward Tier 6 benefit), an additional +25% account-wide XP boost (total 75%), a bundle of Reward Credits, and an increase to daily Reward Credit allotment (25) Reward Tier 10: a new tier of products in the TERA Rewards Emporium unlocks that includes a unique cosmetic skill (Darkan’s flaming wings), an exclusive accessory, and three exclusive mounts, an additional +25% account-wide XP boost (total 100%), a bundle of Reward Credits, and an increase to daily Reward Credit allotment (60) Exclusive Dungeon When players reach Reward Tier 1, they unlock access to an exclusive dungeon that awards varying amounts of Reward Credits based on a player’s Reward Tier. This dungeon, which is inspired by the first floor of Crucible of Flame, can be played once per day. The only awards players can earn in this dungeon are Reward Credits, so this content has no bearing on other TERA progression. Starting Reward Points and Reward Credits When TERA Rewards becomes available on April 5, 2016, existing players will be awarded a quantity of Reward Points and Reward Credits as a gift for their loyalty to TERA and their purchasing history over the years. The amount of Reward Points and Reward Credits awarded will be based on a calculation that takes into account several factors, including: * If the player has a Founder account * The number of level 65 characters on the account * The amount of time the account has had Elite status * The amount of EMP spent in the TERA Store A few Tips Here are a few fun tips/ glitches! Feel free to add more! # If climbing up mountain lands, use walk and jump at the same time. Keep walk on then jump! # You can glitch under the under the city of Velika but careful not to fall off. ( Go around the wall of Velika and if you find a small crack in the wall go through it ) # There are a few wall of words hidden around the world as well as jumping obstacles! # Get to level 3 on your buddy up system and you can use teleport to summon your friends # Get a special code from your guild and get to level 65 and you earn a black dragon mount #Codes and Cheats# New codes! :D Enjoy! Code 1 This code earns you a dragon pet/ tiger mount for 3 days. Z3L1NN1NJ4R34P3R848YWH4TX Enter: angry chicken bandanarama taketheredpill headbands4kids ITSHALLOWEEKEND Pocketplatoons sunnyday headbands4kids elitefreedays IF YOU HAVE FACEBOOK FOLLOW TERA AND U WILL GET FREE CODES LIKE THIS ONE. ( Follow Tera on Facebook, Twitter, Twitch, LiveStream ) EMEPAX2015 Buddyup codes! Moonpelt#4779 Yamasaki#1292 ~Channels?~ Tera has many different servers to pick from, but if you feel too crowded or that channel is full; then you can try channels. Channels are basically, servers within servers but you are still in the main server you choice. ~Graphics~ Changing graphics to the perfect way you want to see and be in game is easy. Just press o and hit the video tab, then scroll down to graphic settings. You can leave it normal which is set to default already. If you choose 6 then that's the best high-graphic. Then just hit apply and ok. However, your game keeps crashing and your graphics are too high and strong, then lower it down a bit. It's not the game's fault for that. ~Random/For Fun~ These things are just for random and fun! Tera download mouse cursor for your mouse theme!: http://www.rw-designer.com/cursor-detail/12947 Fansite kits: http://tera.enmasse.com/community/fansite-kits Shocking pics in FreeRealms view if you look close enough, you will see what I mean: http://free-realms-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Tera Accounts/Guilds/Level/Server/Race All FreeRealms members are welcome to add on to the list! ~Moon Name: Moonpelt / Race: Castanic / Gender: Female / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 53 / Server: Celestial Hills Roleplay/PvE Pawprint / Race: Elin / Gender: Female / Guild: Sunset Clan / Level: 61 / Server: Celestial Hills RP/PvE <--- Moon's other char ( Reaper ) Name: ( StereoMix has 3 chars. Link to see his: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:53083 ) Name: Silverleaf Guild: Shadow Rogues Level: 16 Name: Rydien ( Ryder ) / Race: Human / Gender: Male / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 22 / Server: Celestial Hills Name: Strawburry / Race: Elin/ Gender: Female (Male Inrl) / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 25 / Sever: Celestial Hills Name: Riverpelt / Race: Human/ Gender: Male/ Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 16 / Server: Celestial Hills Name: ( Bandit from FC is joining ) Name: Fallenfeather ( CrookedStar has three char's ) ( Levels: 1-16 ) ( servers: Temper's Reach and Celestial Hills ) ( Guild: Shadow Rogues ) Name: Hidden / Race: Human / Gender: Male / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 25 / Server: Celestial Hills Name: Star ( Not StarCast Eclipse ) / Race: Unknown / Gender: Female / Guild: Unknown / Level: Unknown / Server: Highwatch Name: Blazee / Race: Unknown / Gender: Male / Guild: Unknown / Level: 65 / Server: Highwatch Name: Mist / Race: Unknown / Gender: Female / Guild: Unknown / Level: 65 / Server: Highwatch Name: Ezra Scarlet / Race: Unknown / Gender: Female / Guild: Unknown / Level: 65 / Server: Hightwatch Name: Spectral ( Glowing/Specterless ) ( Will join when computer is fixed or gets a new one.)/ Race: Castanic / Gender: Male / Server: Celestial Hills Name: Jake.Redstorm / Race: Human / Gender: Male / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 46 / Server: Celestial Hills Castanic ( Unknown FR member apperently ☀http://freerealmscollection.freeforums.net/user/148 ): Server: HighWatch ShadowWolf ( Just got it ) Guild: Shadow Rogues / Server: Celestial Hills & HighWatch Nightshade / Guild: ( Will join Shadow Rogues when able too. Has to get grades up though. ) FireStar: ( The pixie from FR ) BlizzardClaw aka BlizzardStar: Guild: Sunset Clan / Level: 31 / Race: Elin / Gender: Female / Server: Celestial Hills RP /PvE Jayfeather: Name: Jaystar / Race: Castanic / Gender: Female / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 56 / Server: Celestial Hills - Roleplay Eli: ( Coming soon ) Ceist: ( Might join as well ) ToxicFoyy: ( Considering the invitation ) Liddy RoseChamber: Name: Eden Joy / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Server: Celestial Hills / Level: 60 / Gender: Female MysteryCrystal: Name: Crystalstone/Gender: Female/Level:14 /Guild: Shadow Rogues/Server: Celestial Hills RP, PvE Grace: Name: Angeliza /Gender: Female/Level: 13 /Guild: Shadow Rogues/Server: Celestial Hills ( Cass, Ryder's Sister ) ( Coming this summer ) ( Stream, one of Moonpelt's clan allies ) ( Coming soon ) ( RavenHeart ) ( Might come ) ( Wessy ) ( Is very eager to come soon ) ( BriarHeart ) ( Just got it ) Gender: Female/ Race: Unknown/ Server: Celestial Hills RP/ Level: 1/Guild: Unknown MauiBabes: Akamaipaw /male /level 20 / guild: Shadow Rogues/ Server: Celestial Hills Roleplay Ciel Phantomhive: ( Coming soon After school ) Contacts Hey everyone, it's Moon. Want to see Tera live? Want epic free stuff? Want more sneak peeks? Well all of this you can do. If you have twitter, live stream, facebook, twitch, then you can find Tera things anywhere you go. If you want to see Tera now and live you can contact me at skype also. If you want to see Tera now and live ( not just livestream though. ) then you can get skype and add me: moonpawone Please make sure to tell my your freerealms warrior cat name or warrior name before you add me. I don't want any stalkers lol. Also you can leave your mic off and video camera off if you want too. ( Chatting while me sharing my screen is ok too. ) ( I might leave my mic off at first and chat on the side bar while showing, I am kind of shy. ) Anyways enjoy! :3 Moon's youtube channel! ( More videos will be added soon.) ~Help and Support~ Help is on the way! Click this link to get help from the amazing lovable staff: http://support.enmasse.com/tera Vines! Click this link for some Tera Vines lol! ---> https://vine.co/TERAonline ( Thank Vine.Co for the logo pic x3 ) Tera SoundTrack Listen to the amazing music and sound of Tera anywhere you go! Soundtrack CD is available now in stores and now on youtube too. ��News�� ��2016�� For more news or signing up click the link: http://tera.enmasse.com/ ( Thank Tera and Bluehole for the amazing info! ) ~Moonpelt CHECK OUT THE PRODUCER LETTER BELOW! Welcome to the 2016 year! ��Sneak Peaks�� NEXT MONTH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERA! New* Pegasus Mounts New* Birthday bash / event that will go on in maybe April or start in May New* Ninja Class New* V.I.P system New! NEW* Tera Reward System! Look up in the Tera Rewards ⬆ http://tera.enmasse.com/game-guide/tera-rewards <-- Link NEW* Time to burn out the infection *NEW Hydrath outfits